How I met the man who stole my yellow umbrella (And my heart) Season 1
by Charlie Cecilia
Summary: Make sure you have seen all of How I Met Your Mother before reading this, because it contains spoilers for the show. In this AU Tracy survives and tells Penny and Luke how she met Ted, right after he told them his story. I have also posted this story on AO3: works/11538495 and Wattpad: /536753679-how-i-met-the-man-who-stole-my-yellow-umbrella-and
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

**Make sure you have seen all of How I Met Your Mother before reading this, because it will contain spoilers for the show.**

 **In this Au Tracy survives and tells Penny and Luke how she met Ted right after he finished telling them his story.**

"And that kids is how I met your mother", Ted said.

"So that's it, it's over?" Penny asked hopefully.

"Yep, it's over", Ted said.

Penny and Luke cheered happily.

"Yes! I'm going to play on the computer now", Luke said and stood up.

"Come on, I have just finished telling you the greatest love story ever. Don't you guys have any questions or comments?" Ted said in exasperation.

Penny and Luke glanced at each other.

"Yeah, next time you tell it make it shorter", Penny deadpanned.

"You know that's not what I meant", Ted said irritably.

Luke was about to say something, but was interrupted when they heard the sound of the door closing. A few minutes later Tracy came into the living room.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Tracy asked curiously.

Ted stood up and pulled Tracy into a hug "Hey, I was just telling them how I met you".

"Ah that's a great story, did you tell them the short or long version?" Tracy said after she kissed Ted.

"The long version", Luke said and glared at Ted causing Tracy to laugh.

"You know, you two haven't heard _my_ story", Tracy said.

Penny and Luke looked stared at their mother in horror.

"Come on, we've just heard dad's very, _very_ long story. We don't want to hear another one", Penny said.

"But it's a great story, you'll love it", Tracy said.

Like Ted and his friends, Luke and Penny had developed their own telepathic conversations and after glancing at each other they proceeded to have one.

 _"_ _I do not want to hear another story_ ", Luke said with an annoyed look.

 _"_ _I know, I don't either. But mum will be upset if we don't let her tell her story and she has had a difficult week at work",_ Penny argued.

Luke sighed, _"Yeah you're right, besides it can't be as long as dad's story right?"_

Penny also sighed, _"I sincerely hope you're right"._

"Fine, tell us the story", Luke grumbled as he sat back down on the sofa.

"Yes! Thank you!" Tracy said excitedly and fist bumped Ted.

They both sat down on the couch opposite Penny and Luke and Tracy began her story.

"Kids, this story is the greatest love story ever and is called How I met the man who stole my yellow umbrella", Tracy said.

"Hey! I didn't steal your umbrella", Ted protested.

"You _so_ stole my umbrella", Tracy retorted, causing Penny and Luke to laugh.

"I did not".

"Yes you did".

"No, the umbrella had our initials on them and ours are the same so I thought it was mine remember?"

"Sure, sure", Tracy said sarcastically and continued before Ted could interrupt again, "So you already know I first saw your father the day of the class room mix up at the university".

Ted groaned, "Did you have to bring that up?"

"You've already told us about that dad", Luke pointed out.

Ted mumbled something they couldn't hear which made them all laugh again.

"But we didn't actually meet then, though I almost did meet your father twice that day. I didn't actually meet him till many years later…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 **Hi guys, thank you for reading and your reviews I love them.**

 **I'm going to make this a series, so this is season 1. I changed the image because I have decided to set this fic in 2005 and Tracy hasn't met Cindy and Casey yet. But I'm going to write a fic that is set between 2005 and 2030, which will include them.**

 **It would be great if you could check out my YouTube channel, I have made some HIMYM music videos and I'm making a trailer for this fic. This is the link:**

 **channel/UCC4I8y9T7GDoQi74g-DrzJw**

 **This is an alternate universe because Tracy survives, so some events will be canon but others won't be. Also I have written 2030 Tracy's narration in italic. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _"_ _Kids, as you know 2005 was a difficult year for me. I was grieving for Max, and had sworn never to date again. I just couldn't go through this pain of losing someone I love again. But later that year I met someone who changed everything", Tracy said._

Year: 2005

In the past, the aroma of coffee never failed to lift Tracy's spirits, and now it helped her feel better. She had just stepped into her favourite café, and walked over to where the sandwiches were kept to choose something for lunch. Tracy hadn't wanted to go out for lunch, but Kelly had made her go out. Kelly was Tracy's best friend, and Kelly wanted to help Tracy. Kelly had tried to get Tracy to go out for a long time, but Tracy had taken to spending her days curled up in her bed going through photo albums she and Max had made together over the years.

Tracy had cried until she couldn't anymore, when she saw the photos of her and Max. Tracy often played the ukulele that Max had given her at that point, it made her feel close to him and she always imagined him sitting next to her with his arm around her waist and leaning his head on her shoulder with his eyes closed listening to her music, like he used to do when she played her cello. Tracy quickly wiped her eyes to stop the flood of tears from escaping.

"Hi", said a voice awkwardly from behind Tracy.

This caused Tracy to sigh, on the very few occasions Tracy had managed to go out guys kept asking her out. Tracy had turned down each one, she wasn't ready to start dating again yet. When she had complained about this to Kelly she had merely rolled her eyes, and rather unhelpfully had said, "Of course they are, have you seen you?"

Tracy turned around and glared at the young man standing behind her. Before she had met and fallen for Max, his beautiful blue eyes would have made her heart flutter with excitement, but now she didn't feel anything, only grief. "Look, I'm sorry I'm just not dating right now and-", Tracy said but was cut off by the man.

"Um… I wasn't asking you out. I was going to ask if you're okay", the man said even more awkwardly.

Tracy put her head in her hands, and then gave him an apologetic smile, "I'm so sorry, it's just guys keep asking me out, so I assumed that-"

"It's okay", the man said with a laugh, but then he turned serious, "But is something wrong? You look upset".

"I'm going through a really hard time right now", Tracy said sadly.

The man gave her a sympathetic smile, "If it's any consolation, I am too".

"Really?"

The man sighed, "Yeah, I was in a relationship for four years with a girl I met and started dating in high school, but yesterday I walked in on her and my best friend lying in our bed kissing."

Tracy put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, that's awful".

The man gave her a grateful smile, "I had been with Chelsea for four years, and best friends with Kyle since we were ten. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the betrayal, I just can't believe they would do that to me. Chelsea and I were even thinking about getting married". The man sighed again, "I'm sorry for venting my frustrations on you, it's your turn to vent now if you want".

Tracy didn't know what it was, but something about the man put her at ease and she found herself telling him everything. How she had found out about Max's death on her 21st birthday, that she felt as though a part of her had been stolen with Max and that she thought it was impossible for her to love again.

There was a few moments of silence when Tracy had finished her story, and she was worried that she had said too much. But the man put his hand on her shoulder, like she had done for him earlier. "I'm so sorry for what you have been through, no one deserves that".

"Thank you, I'm Tracy by the way. I just realised I have spilled my heart out to you, and I don't even know your name".

The man smiled, "I'm Barry, it's nice to meet you Tracy.

Tracy smiled warmly for the first time in what felt like years, "It's nice to meet you too".

Tracy and Barry bought lunch and spent hours talking to each other, Tracy could still feel the ache in her heart from losing Max. But talking to Barry somehow made it a bit easier to handle the pain. Barry had told her that he had moved from San Francisco to make a new start, he was finding it hard because Chelsea and Kyle kept calling him and leaving voicemails saying how sorry they were and wanting to know where he was. Barry was 22 and had just finished university, Tracy had found it very interesting to hear about his university life. She had never went, but was thinking about going. Barry said he had studied music and was a music teacher, Tracy had lit up at this point.

"I love music, what do you play?" Tracy said.

"My main instruments are the piano and violin, but I also love to sing".

"Really, can I hear you sing?"

"I don't know, Chelsea always said my voice sounded horrible", Barry said looking down.

Tracy felt a surge of anger at this, "Hey, I'm sure she's wrong. Please sing?" Tracy said and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

Barry laughed, "Fine, fine. Do you have any requests?

"Do you know La Vie En Rose?"

Barry smiled, "Yeah I love that song".

Barry then began to sing, Tracy's jaw dropped, his voice was beautiful. Half way through she found herself singing with him and when they finished the song they suddenly realised everyone in the café was staring at them in amazement. They were so engrossed in the song they hadn't realised, the main music of the café had been turned off and everyone was listening. The audience then broke into applause, Tracy and Barry smiled sheepishly at each other and awkwardly bowed. When the music was put back on, and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"I can't believe that just happened", Barry said.

"Well you have a beautiful voice", Tracy said.

Barry looked away, "No I don't".

Tracy put her hand on his, causing him to look back at her.

 _"_ _Yes_ you do", Tracy said.

Barry smiled gratefully, "You know, you do too".

"Thanks", Tracy said and returned the smile.

Barry suddenly turned pale.

"Oh no", Barry said looking past Tracy.

"What's wrong?" Tracy asked in concern.

"Nothing", Barry said and looked back at Tracy, "It's nothing".

Tracy didn't believe him, and looked at where Barry had been staring, a young man and woman had just walked in and appeared to be their age.

"Are they Chelsea and Kyle?" Tracy asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Um…yes".

Tracy was about to walk over to the pair, and give them a piece of her mind. But they had spotted Barry, and were already making their way to the table.

"Aw man, I have to get out of here", Barry said sounding panicked, he made to stand up but was too late.

Chelsea pulled Barry into a hug, but he pulled back as soon as he could.

"What are you two doing here?" Barry asked angrily.

"Barry, we're really sorry. We miss you and want you to come back home", Chelsea said and tried to hug Barry again but he moved out of her reach.

"You really think sorry is enough to make me go back? Do you guys even realise how much you hurt me? I trusted you! Both of you!"

"I know, but we want to make it up to you, please give us a chance", Kyle said.

Tracy wanted to help Barry, but she felt she should wait and see what he wanted to do. It was his decision.

"I just need some time to get over this, I need you both to leave me alone while I do that".

"Barry, we want you back. And we aren't leaving without you", Kyle said fiercely.

Tracy felt a feeling of protectiveness at this, it sounded like a threat. She stood up and moved to stand in front of Barry.

"You heard Barry, please leave", Tracy said coldly.

"And who are you?" Kyle said, crossing his arms.

"I'm Barry's friend, and I will get a member of staff if you don't leave right now".

Kyle sighed, "Fine, Barry please think about this. We miss you".

Chelsea looked like she was going to protest, but Tracy glared at her and barley managed to stop herself from yelling at her for hurting Barry and shattering his confidence. Tracy's glare had made Chelsea change her mind, and after a long look at Barry she left with Kyle.

Tracy turned around to face Barry, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah it was just hard seeing them again".

"How about, we get out of here? There's a friend of mine, I'd like you to meet".

"I'd like that", Barry said and his face lit up.

 _"_ _Kids, that was the day I began to feel hope that things would get better", Tracy said._


End file.
